


better together - roman ahcan

by penaltbox



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: College Hockey, F/M, Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penaltbox/pseuds/penaltbox
Kudos: 4





	better together - roman ahcan

You take a deep breath, walking up to Roman and wrapping your arms around his waist. You lean against his side and look up at him, the colors from the setting sun coming through the sliding doors and showing on his slightly tanned skin. You smile to yourself and wait for him to break out of whatever daze he’s in at the moment. 

His arms tighten around you as he looks down, a soft smile coming to his lips, “hi, gorgeous.”

Your stomach fills with butterflies immediately, just like it always had around him. Two years together and he still had such a strong hold on your heart. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” You ask quietly, leaning your head on his shoulder. 

“Nothing, just spacing out,” he says, but you aren’t aware that it’s a little white lie. 

You nod, not knowing any better, as you tell him, “I’m gonna make some chocolate chip cookies here in a minute. The way you like them.”

You hear him gasp a little and look up to catch him with a big grin on his face. He loved your grandma’s recipe for cookies and you usually only made them for his birthday. Something felt more special lately though, so you figured it was time to pull them out again. 

“What are you wasting your time with me for? Let’s go make them!” He says, trying to hurry you over to the island. 

“Calm down,” you laugh, letting go of him to grab the supplies, “we have so much time.”

“Never have enough time with you,” he mumbles, grabbing the bag of chocolate chips. 

You blush, grabbing the bag back as he pouts, “after I mix it, you know that. I can’t have you eating them all again.”

He grumbles but let’s you take them, getting the mixer out and ready for you. He shadows you the entire time, much like he always did. By now he probably knew the recipe on his own but he always waited for you to make them. He swore no one could make them better. 

You get the trays popped into the oven and set the timer, noticing Roman had dropped everything into the dishwasher already and started it. You know his next move is back to the couch so you’re quick to grab his hand. 

“Huh?” He asks, looking down and then at you, “what’s going on?”

“Dance with me, Ro,” you smile, reaching for your phone to connect to the kitchen speaker.

“No, no,” he giggles, his smile as big as can be, “you know I don’t like dancing.”

“Come on,” you pout, “no one’s even home to know!”

He groans as you tug his hand back towards the middle of the kitchen, but follows anyways. He doesn’t even know what song is playing, probably some Dan and Shay something or another knowing you. He thinks then that he could probably watch you twirl around on his hand every day for the rest of his life, even though he swears he hates dancing. He doesn’t really hate anything though when you’re involved. 

The smile on your face tells him everything he needs to know, and it’s that you’re happy. With him, doing something as simple as having the chance to spend time together. He pulls you closer suddenly, one arm wrapping tight around your waist as he kisses you. 

You kiss him back, grabbing his arms out of surprise as he tilts you back a bit. He has to pull back quickly, smiling too much from catching you so off guard. 

“Hold on,” he says, reaching behind you to grab your phone. He taps away on it and you try to glance back, but he scolds you gently, telling you to hold on. 

He sets the phone down and you hear the familiar tune of your song start as he pulls you into his chest, softly asking, “dance with me, baby?”

You nod, biting your lip as you wrap your arms around his shoulders. He sways you slowly around the room, singing so softly you almost miss it. He gently pulls one arm from around his neck, taking your hand in his and holding it against his chest. 

He leans his forehead down on yours as your fingers start to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. You loved the feeling of it when he’d just got it cut and you knew he’d done it a few days ago. 

“I can’t wait to dance to this at our wedding,” he whispers. 

You try not to smile but he kisses the corner of your mouth a couple times to make you break. He slips his thumb just under your shirt at the small of your back, softly rubbing his fingers back and forth on your skin. You shiver a little, earning a small laugh out of Roman. 

“You still wanna marry me, huh?” 

“I want to marry you and have kids and a nice house here in Minny. I’ll take you on long drives so we can talk and make sure you’ve got coffee in the mornings. I’ll always hold your hand tight and keep you safe. Plus I think your name is gonna sound great with my last name,” he rambles, your song looping back around again on replay. 

You blush and kiss him softly, having already thought about that, “I can’t wait. You still gonna put my initials on your stick even once we’re old and married? Even if we fight?”

“Of course I am. You’re always my number one, baby,” he kisses you then, fully and with so much emotion that you have to grip his shirt to keep your knees from going weak. 

He mumbles the rest of the song to you, keeping you as close as possible. He kisses your knuckles on the hand he’s got over his chest, hugging you as the song ends for a second time. 

The oven timer makes you pull away from him finally, but he’s hesitant to let go. Instead he follows you to the over, still trying to stay wrapped around you. Once you get the trays out to cool you lean back against his chest as he kisses your neck. 

“Not done lovin’ on you yet,” he says, one thumb tucking under the band of your leggings. 

“You’ve got forever to do it,” you laugh, turning to face him. 

“No better time to start than now,” he smiles, picking you up and heading out of the room.


End file.
